


In Which Ako and Yukina Duel for the Affections of Fair Maiden Imai Lisa

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Battle and Romance, Drama, F/F, Humor, Love Triangles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.Now, due to popular demand, with 100% more girlfriends for Lisa.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Imai Lisa/Everyone, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Shirokane Rinko, Imai Lisa/Udagawa Ako, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Ako, Polyselia - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt at the Kira Kira Bandori Writing Club discord server:  
> Char A wants to go out with Char B, but Char C wants to do the same thing. Chapter 1 has been slightly edited, a small retcon being needed to make chapter 2 work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Chapter has been slightly edited, a small retcon being necessary for the new second chapter to make sense.

It had taken Yukina a very long time to realize what her feelings towards her childhood friend Lisa were. For all her songs about love and words about devotion, the singer was utterly unprepared for having romantic feelings herself. But after a talking it out with her father, she knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Lisa.

Thankfully, Yukina went to the same school as Lisa, so it wasn’t hard to find her during lunch break. The singer calmly walked towards her friend, but was overtaken by a purple blur.

“Lisa-nee,” started the purple being, which turned out to be Ako, “This humble creature of darkness has descended upon you today to announce her intention to court you.”

With that, Ako knelt down on one knee, took one of Lisa’s hands in hers, and kissed it.

“Hold on a moment, Ako,” Yukina interrupted, “I was about to confess to Lisa, too, and since I’ve known her for much longer than you, I believe that my confession has precedence.”

“See, that’s the thing, you’ve known Lisa-nee since forever, but I still confessed to her before you. I clearly beat you at the falling in love with Lisa-nee speedrun.”

“Uh, I think that deciding which one of you to date is a _little_ bit too important to decide just based on how long I’ve known you two,” Lisa said.

“You’re right, Lisa-nee. For something as important as this, there’s only one way to settle it. I’m sorry, Yukina-san, but we’ll have to have a duel to the death,” Ako announced gravely seriously.

“Understood. I shall meet you tomorrow at dawn,” Yukina replied.

With that, both of them left to prepare for what was ahead of them.

“Uh, girls, maybe _I_ should get to decide who I date? And maybe I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t kill each other over me?” Lisa said, but she was only heard by the empty hallway.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Early the next morning, Lisa was called to the school courtyard. Ako and Yukina were already there, swords in their hands (thankfully made of foam.)

Kaoru was there, too, dressed in some kind of medieval European outfit. Apparently, she was the referee.

“How fleeting life and love are,” Kaoru monologued, “On this battlefield for a maiden’s heart, one shall prevail and the other shall be extinguished. Their struggle for fair Lisa’s hand in marriage shall begin… Now!”

Ako wasted no time in attacking Yukina. Neither of them very good at sword fighting, but the energetic drummer was able to overwhelm the much less active singer. Even when they both managed to drop their swords, Ako tackled her romantic rival to the ground.

But Yukina had some advantages of her own. The drummer was light enough that she could simply stand up despite the weight of the body on top of her.

Ako knew that she had to do something to prove her dominance. So, she decided to copy a very dominant move she’d seen in a manga Himari had dropped. She slammed her hand on the ground beside Yukina’s face, grabbed her tie, and pulled her into a kiss.

Watching her ‘suitors’ make out, Lisa felt a mix of emotions. On the one hand, she was very relieved that Yukina and Ako weren’t trying to hurt each other anymore. On the other hand, she felt just a little annoyed. After all…

“You know, if it’s me you two are in love with, shouldn’t I be getting some kisses, too?” The bassist asked.

“Of course, Lisa-nee!” exclaimed Ako as she stood up and charged at Lisa to give her a tackle-kiss. Yukina followed, moving much faster as she usually did.

“Ah, the wonders of romance. Saving a life and creating bonds. How fleeting!” Kaoru said, completely ignored by the kissing girls.

After some smooching, Ako, Lisa, and Yukina lay in the grass, panting and cuddling.

“Perhaps, Ako, we can both court Lisa,” Yukina suggested.

“That sounds super nice! What do you think, Lisa-nee?”

“I’d be happy to have two girlfriends as amazing as you.”

“Then let us create an infernal household of the Abyss and have lots of descendants of darkness!”

“Can our descendants of darkness be feline in form?”

“Sure, Yukina, but let’s wait until we’re a bit more settled to adopt cats, okay?”

“It’s too late for that, Lisa-nee. Yukina-san already adopted a cat named marshmallow. I agreed to take care of her if Yukina perished here today. It’ll be hard being teen moms, but now that there are three of us, I think we can do a good job!”

“…What?”

And they lived happily ever after.


	2. Brought to you by popular demand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the fic is Polyselia now. This second chapter is a lot more dramatic and serious in tone than the first for whatever reason. It's strange how writing turns out that way.

Sayo usually walked to Roselia practice on her own, as did Rinko on days that she wasn’t with Ako. But today, Sayo and Rinko walked to Circle together. It wasn’t due to chance, or because student council business had gone on too long. They had planned to walk to practice together today, so they could give each other support. Because today was going to be the day they confessed to Lisa.

Maybe it was a bit strange to rely on a romantic rival for support, but Sayo and Rinko had been supporting each other from the beginning. It was only through talking to each other that they had realized what their feelings were, and the had told so many of their deepest thoughts to each other. Who better to lean on that someone going through the exact same struggle? Even if at least one of their hearts would be broken…

But no matter what, the two of them were definitely going to confess today! And whatever Lisa decided, they would accept it. They soon arrived at Circle, the door to the practice room feeling like a gateway to the underworld. Both of them took a deep breath. First, they would give practice their very best. Then, they would spill their hearts to the one who had captured them.

“We can do this,” Rinko said, as much of an encouragement for herself as it was for Sayo.

“Yes.”

Sayo opened the door. Their bandmates were already there. Ako was hugging Lisa, which wasn’t unusual, but she was also kissing her. All while Lisa was sitting on Yukina’s lap. The singer’s lips were on her childhood friend’s neck. When had this started? Had the three of them been keeping their relationship secret for months? Had Rinko and Sayo missed their chance by just a few hours?

It didn’t really matter, though, because whenever Lisa’s relationship had begun, it didn’t involve Rinko or Sayo. Their hearts had been shattered before they could even bare them.

“Minato-san, Udagawa-san, Imai-san, I thought that we agreed to meet here for practice. You can show your devotion to each other later, for now we should be working heard for the sake of Roselia,” Sayo couldn’t help but scold bitterly.

Rinko just walked over to the keyboard in silence.

During practice, Sayo’s guitar lagged behind. Rinko’s keyboard was barely audible. But they two of them tried to keep playing, because throwing themselves into practice was the only thing that kept them from collapsing into tears.

Yukina stopped them.

“Sayo, Rinko, what’s wrong?” the vocalist asked, concerned.

“Yeah, your keyboard doesn’t sound as _bang_ as usual. Are you okay?” Ako added.

“Hikawa-san and I are fine, Ako-chan, Minato-san,” Rinko quietly answered.

“You know, I thought we agreed to share are problems with each other,” Lisa said, sounding a bit disappointed.

“This is something Hikawa-san and I wish to keep to ourselves right now. I promise that we’ll be fine by next time, so let’s just return to practice for now,” Rinko replied.

“If this is how well you two can play right now, then there’s no meaning in practicing. You could go home to recuperate, or you could trust us and let us help you with your problem, but either way I don’t want to reenforce this low standard of playing,” Yukina said.

“You want to know what our problem is, Minato-san?” Sayo finally snapped, “Shirokane-san and I gathered our courage to confess our feelings for Imai-san today, but the first thing we saw when we came to practice today was you and Udagawa-san kissing her. And now you expect us to play perfectly? We’re not robots, Minato-san!”

For a while, the practice room was silent save for Lisa’s stammering.

“I see,” Yukina eventually said, “This will cause issues for Roselia if we don’t do something about it.”

“Me and Hikawa-san’s feelings something we can just get rid of,” Rinko responded.

“I know. I wouldn’t be able to fall out of love with Lisa either,” Yukina replied.

“I hope your not suggesting for us to leave the band,” Sayo said, a little angry.

“Of course not. It would be hypocritical of me to punish you and Rinko for having the same feelings for Lisa that Ako and I have,” answered Yukina.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Sayo asked.

“I have an idea!” Ako proclaimed.

She walked over to Yukina and started whispering into her ear. Yukina nodded as she listened.

“Ako and I have come to a decision. You two are allowed to date Lisa along with us,” Yukina declared.

“Hold on there,” Lisa interrupted, “You can’t just decide who gets to date me without talking to me about it.”

“That’s right. If Imai-san doesn’t return our feelings, we can’t force her to,” Sayo said despondently.

“I didn’t say that I wouldn’t love to date you two, specifically,” Lisa quickly replied, “I just want to make sure I don’t wake up one day having twenty new girlfriends.”

“Does that mean?” Rinko asked, not quite hopeful enough to put the entire question into words.

“Just come here and hug me, you two.”

The group hug was a little awkward, but the three of them were glad to have it. Unlike Ako and Yukina, Rinko and Sayo let Lisa take the lead. The basis gave each of them a gentle kiss of the lips.

Looking over to her other girlfriends, Lisa found Ako and Yukina kneeling on the floor and bowing.

“Uh, what are you two doing?” the bassist asked.

“Lisa-nee, now that you’ve captured all four of our hearts, you are Roselia’s queen. We exist to serve you,” Ako answered.

“That is correct. Also, now that you’re the bands leader, we will need a new name. ‘Lisa and her Harem Girls,’ for example,” said Yukina.

“Let’s… not do that. And besides, you two were very happy to make out with each other yesterday. I don’t doubt your love for me, but I’m not the _only_ one you two love, right? And Sayo, Rinko, you two were holding hands as you walked in. Maybe there’s something there,” Lisa suggested.

“Hikawa-san and I _have_ gotten a little closer recently,” Rinko admitted.

“So, rather than thinking of this as you’re all dating _me_ , we can think of it as we’re all dating each other,” Lisa said.

“That’s genius, Lisa-nee! This is exactly what makes you worthy to be out queen,” Ako said, joining the group hug along with Yukina.

Lisa sighed, but accepted the energetic drummer’s kiss anyway. Her life would probably be a lot more interesting from now on, but she didn’t mind all these amazing girls being in love with her one bit.

“Oh, and now Yukina-san’s cat will have more moms, so that’ll be good, too,” Ako said.

“Are we raising a cat?” Sayo asked, “I don’t mind, but to avoid racial bias and to introduce out child to a broad range of cultures, I think we should adopt a dog as well.”

Well, maybe _one_ bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz give monument now thanks (jk)


End file.
